This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for attaching soft tissue to bone, and more particularly to anchors and methods for securing connective tissue, such as ligaments or tendons, to bone. The invention has particular application to arthroscopic surgical techniques for reattaching the rotator cuff to the humeral head, in order to repair the rotator cuff.
It is an increasingly common problem for tendons and other soft, connective tissues to tear or to detach from associated bone. One such type of tear or detachment is a xe2x80x9crotator cuffxe2x80x9d tear, wherein the supraspinatus tendon separates from the humerus, causing pain and loss of ability to elevate and externally rotate the arm. Complete separation can occur if the shoulder is subjected to gross trauma, but typically, the tear begins as a small lesion, especially in older patients.
To repair a torn rotator cuff, the typical course today is to do so surgically, through a large incision. This approach is presently taken in almost 99% of rotator cuff repair cases. There are two types of open surgical approaches for repair of the rotator cuff, one known as the xe2x80x9cclassic openxe2x80x9d and the other as the xe2x80x9cmini-openxe2x80x9d. The classic open approach requires a large incision and complete detachment ofthe deltoid muscle from the acromion to facilitate exposure. The cuff is debrided to ensure suture attachment to viable tissue and to create a reasonable edge approximation. In addition, the humeral head is abraded or notched at the proposed soft tissue to bone reattachment point, as healing is enhanced on a raw bone surface. A series of small diameter holes, referred to as xe2x80x9ctransosseous tunnelsxe2x80x9d, are xe2x80x9cpunchedxe2x80x9d through the bone laterally from the abraded or notched surface to a point on the outside surface of the greater tuberosity, commonly a distance of 2 to 3 cm. Finally, the cuff is sutured and secured to the bone by pulling the suture ends through the transosseous tunnels and tying them together using the bone between two successive tunnels as a bridge, after which the deltoid muscle must be surgically reattached to the acromion. Because of this maneuver, the deltoid requires postoperative protection, thus retarding rehabilitation and possibly resulting in residual weakness. Complete rehabilitation takes approximately 9 to 12 months.
The mini-open technique, which represents the current growing trend and the majority of all surgical repair procedures, differs from the classic approach by gaining access through a smaller incision and splitting rather than detaching the deltoid. Additionally, this procedure is typically performed in conjunction with arthroscopic acromial decompression. Once the deltoid is split, it is retracted to expose the rotator cuff tear. As before, the cuff is debrided, the humeral head is abraded, and the so-called xe2x80x9ctransosseous tunnelsxe2x80x9d, are xe2x80x9cpunchedxe2x80x9d through the bone or suture anchors are inserted. Following the suturing of the rotator cuff to the humeral head, the split deltoid is surgically repaired.
Although the above described surgical techniques are the current standard of care for rotator cuff repair, they are associated with a great deal of patient discomfort and a lengthy recovery time, ranging from at least four months to one year or more. It is the above described manipulation of the deltoid muscle together with the large skin incision that causes the majority of patient discomfort and an increased recovery time.
Less invasive arthroscopic techniques are beginning to be developed in an effort to address the shortcomings of open surgical repair. Working through small trocar portals that minimize disruption of the deltoid muscle, a few surgeons have been able to reattach the rotator cuff using various bone anchor and suture configurations. The rotator cuff is sutured intracorporeally and an anchor is driven into bone at a location appropriate for repair. Rather than thread the suture through transosseous tunnels which are difficult or impossible to create arthroscopically using current techniques, the repair is completed by tying the cuff down against bone using the anchor and suture. Early results of less invasive techniques are encouraging, with a substantial reduction in both patient recovery time and discomfort.
Unfortunately, the skill level required to facilitate an entirely arthroscopic repair of the rotator cuff is inordinately high. Intracorporeal suturing is clumsy and time consuming, and only the simplest stitch patterns can be utilized. Extracorporeal knot tying is somewhat less difficult, but the tightness of the knots is difficult to judge, and the tension cannot later be adjusted. Also, because of the use of bone anchors to provide a suture fixation point in the bone, the knots that secure the soft tissues to the anchor by necessity leave the knot bundle on top of the soft tissues. In the case of rotator cuff repair, this means that the knot bundle is left in the shoulder capsule where it can be felt by the patient postoperatively when the patient exercises the shoulder joint. So, knots tied arthroscopically are difficult to achieve, impossible to adjust, and are located in less than optimal areas of the shoulder. Suture tension is also impossible to measure and adjust once the knot has been fixed. Consequently, because of the technical difficulty of the procedure, presently less than 1% of all rotator cuff procedures is of the arthroscopic type, and is considered investigational in nature.
Another significant difficulty with current arthroscopic rotator cuff repair techniques is shortcomings related to currently available suture anchors. Suture eyelets in bone anchors available today, which like the eye of a needle are threaded with the thread or suture, are small in radius, and can cause the suture to fail at the eyelet when the anchor is placed under high tensile loads.
There are various bone anchor designs available for use by an orthopedic surgeon for attachment of soft tissues to bone. The basic commonality between the designs is that they create an attachment point in the bone for a suture that may then be passed through the soft tissues and tied, thereby immobilizing the soft tissue. This attachment point may be accomplished by different means. Screws are known for creating such attachments, but existing designs suffer from a number of disadvantages, including their tendency to loosen over time, requiring a second procedure to later remove them, and their requirement for a relatively flat attachment geometry.
Another approach is to utilize the difference in density in the cortical bone (the tough, dense outer layer of bone) and the cancellous bone (the less dense, airy and somewhat vascular interior of the bone). There is a clear demarcation between the cortical bone and cancellous bone, where the cortical bone presents a kind of hard shell over the less dense cancellous bone. The aspect ratio of the anchor is such that it typically has a longer axis and a shorter axis and usually is pre-threaded with a suture. These designs use a hole in the cortical bone through which an anchor is inserted. The hole is drilled such that the shorter axis of the anchor will fit through the diameter of the hole, with the longer axis ofthe anchor being parallel to the axis ofthe drilled hole. After deployment in to the cancellous bone, the anchor is rotated 90B that the long axis is aligned perpendicularly to the axis of the hole. The suture is pulled, and the anchor is seated up against the inside surface of the cortical layer of bone. Due to the mismatch in the dimensions of the long axis of the anchor and the hole diameter, the anchor cannot be retracted proximally from the hole, thus providing resistance to pull-out. These anchors still suffer from the aforementioned problem of eyelet design that stresses the sutures.
Still other prior art approaches have attempted to use a xe2x80x9cpop rivetxe2x80x9d approach. This type of design requires a hole in the cortical bone into which a split shaft is inserted. The split shaft is hollow, and has a tapered plug leading into its inner lumen. The tapered plug is extended out through the top of the shaft, and when the plug is retracted into the inner lumen, the tapered portion causes the split shaft to be flared outwardly, ostensibly locking the device into the bone.
Other methods of securing soft tissue to bone are known in the prior art, but are not presently considered to be feasible for shoulder repair procedures, because of physicians"" reluctance to leave anything but a suture in the capsule area of the shoulder. The reason for this is that staples, tacks, and the like could possibly fall out and cause injury during movement. As a result of this constraint, the attachment point often must be located at a less than ideal position. Also, the tacks or staples require a substantial hole in the soft tissue, and make it difficult for the surgeon to precisely locate the soft tissue relative to the bone.
As previously discussed, any ofthe anchor points for sutures mentioned above require that a length of suture be passed through an eyelet fashioned in the anchor and then looped through the soft tissues and tied down to complete the securement. Much skill is required, however, to both place the sutures in the soft tissues, and to tie knots while working through a trocar under endoscopic visualization.
There have been attempts to solve some of the problems that exist in current anchor designs. One such approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,308 to Pierce. In this patent, there is disclosed a suture anchor that incorporates a proximal and distal wedge component having inclined mating faces. The distal wedge component has two suture thread holes at its base through which a length of suture may be threaded. The assembly may be placed in a drilled hole in the bone, and when tension is placed on the suture, the distal wedge block is caused to ride up against the proximal wedge block, expanding the projected area within the drilled hole, and locking the anchor into the bone. This approach is a useful method for creating an anchor point for the suture, but does not in any way address the problem of tying knots in the suture to fix the soft tissue to the bone.
The problem of placing sutures in soft tissues and tying knots in an endoscopic environment is well known, and there have been attempts to address the problem and to simplify the process of suture fixation. One such approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 5,383,905 to Golds et al. The patent describes a device for securing a suture loop about bodily tissue that includes abead memberhaving a longitudinal bore and an anchor member adapted to be slidably inserted within the bore of the bead member. The anchor member includes at least two axial compressible sections which define a passageway to receive two end portions of a suture loop. The axial sections collapse radially inwardly upon insertion of the anchor member within the bore of the bead member to securely wedge the suture end portions received within the passageway.
Although the Golds et al. patent approach utilizes a wedge-shaped member to lock the sutures in place, the suture legs are passing through the bore of the bead only one time, in a proximal to distal direction, and are locked by the collapsing of the wedge, which creates an interference on the longitudinal bore of the anchor member. Also, no provision is made in this design for attachment of sutures to bone. The design is primarily suited for locking a suture loop, such as is used for ligation or approximation of soft tissues.
A prior art approach that includes tissue attachment is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,359 to Pierce. In this system, a toggle wedge is comprised of a two piece structure comprising a top portion characterized by the presence of a barbed tip and a bottom portion. The suturing material extends through apertures in each of the two toggle portions, and is maintained in position by means of a knot disposed in the suture at a lower edge of the bottom toggle portion. To anchor the suture into adjacent soft tissue, the two toggle portions are rotated relative to one another, as shown for example in FIG. 33. The disclosure states that the device could be used to anchor suture in bone, as well as soft tissue, if two embodiments are utilized in tandem. However, the system is disadvantageous in that it is complex, difficult to manipulate, and still requires the tying of a knot in the suture.
Another approach that includes bone attachment is described in U. S. Pat. No. 5,584,835 to Greenfield. In this patent, a two part device for attaching soft tissue to bone is shown. A bone anchor portion is screwed into a hole in the bone, and is disposed to accept a plug that has been adapted to receive sutures. In one embodiment, the suture plug is configured so that when it is forced into its receptacle in the bone anchor portion, sutures that have been passed through an eyelet in the plug are trapped by friction between the wall of the anchor portion and the body of the plug portion.
Although there is some merit to this approach for eliminating the need for knots in the attachment of sutures to bone, a problem with being able to properly set the tension in the sutures exists. The user is required to pull on the sutures until appropriate tension is achieved, and then to set the plug portion into the bone anchor portion. This action increases the tension in the sutures, and may garrot the soft tissues or increase the tension in the sutures beyond the tensile strength of the material, breaking the sutures. In addition, the minimal surface area provided by this anchor design for pinching or locking the sutures in place will abrade or damage the suture such that the suture""s ability to resist load will be greatly compromised.
A disclosure that incorporates bone attachment and eliminates knot tying is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,397 to Goble et al. One embodiment, in particular, is shown in FIG. 23 of that patent and includes a bone anchor that has a threaded body with an inner cavity. The cavity is open to one end of the threaded body, and joins two lumens that run out to the other end of the threaded body. Within the cavity is disposed a gear, joumaled on an axle. A length of suture is threaded through one lumen, around the gear, and out through the other lumen. A ball is disposed within the cavity to ride against a tapered race and ostensibly lock the suture in place. What is not clear from the patent disclosure is how the force D shown as the tension in the suture would lock the ball into the race. Although this embodiment purports to be a self-locking anchor adapted for use in blind holes for fixing sutures into bone, the construct shown is complicated, and does not appear to be adequate to reliably fixate the suture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,863 to Bartlett discloses a suture anchor including bone attachment, which simply comprises a conical suture anchor having an anchor bore through which a length of suture is threaded. The anchor is inserted into a bore within a portion of bone using an insertion tool having a shape memory insertion end. As the anchor is inserted, because of its conical shape, it will re-orient itself by rotating in order to fit into the bore, bending the end of the insertion tool. However, once the proximal edge of the bone anchor enters cancellous bone, the shape memory insertion end of the insertion tool will begin resuming its natural straight orientation, thus rotating the anchor back into its original orientation. The corners of the conical body thus protrude into the soft cancellous bone, and the anchor body is prevented from exiting proximally from the bone bore through the hard cortical bone. The insertion tool is then removed.
The Bartlett patent approach, while innovative, is disadvantageous to the extent that it involves the use of a unique and complex insertion tool, and can be difficult to deploy. It also does not permit suturing of the soft tissue prior to anchoring the suture to bone, and thus does not permit tensioning of the suture to approximate the soft tissue to bone, as desired, at the conclusion of the suturing procedure. Additionally, in preferred embodiments, the suture is knotted to the anchor, a known disadvantage.
Yet another prior art approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,538 to Pedlick et al. In this patent, a wedge shaped suture anchor system is described for anchoring a length of suture within a bore in a bone portion, which comprises an anchor body having an offset suture opening for receiving the length of suture therethrough, and for creating an imbalance in the rotation of the device as it is inserted. A shaft portion is utilized to insert the wedge-shaped anchor body into the bone bore. Once the anchor body is in cancellous bone, below the cortical bone layer, the shaft is pulled proximally to cause the anchor body to rotate, thereby engaging the corners of the anchor body with the cancellous bone. The shaft then becomes separated from the anchor body, leaving the anchor body in place within the bone.
The Pedlick et al. approach is conventional, in that the suture is attached to desired soft tissue after it is anchored within the bone. Consequently, there is no opportunity to tension the suture, as desired, to optimally approximate the soft tissue to the bone upon completion of the surgical procedure. Additionally, the approach is complex and limited in flexibility, since the suture is directly engaged with the bone anchoring body. There is also the possibility that the bone anchoring body will not sufficiently rotate to firmly become engaged with the cancellous bone before the insertion tool breaks away from the anchor body, in which case it will be impossible to properly anchor the suture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,773 to Bonutti discloses a suture anchoring system which is somewhat similar to that disclosed by Pedlick et al. A cylindrical suture anchor body is provided which is insertable into a bone bore, using a pusher member which pushes distally on the anchor body from a proximal direction. As the anchor body proceeds into the bone bore, below the cortical bone surface, the suture extending through the lumen of the anchor body applies a proximal tensile force on the anchor body, to cause the anchor body to rotate relative to the pusher member, thereby anchoring the anchor body in cancellous bone. Of course, this system has similar disadvantages to those of the Pedlick et al. system, and requires the suture to be directly engaged with the bone anchoring body.
What is needed, therefore, is a new approach for repairing the rotator cuff or fixing other soft tissues to bone, wherein both the bone and suture anchors reside completely below the cortical bone surface, there is no requirement for the surgeon to tie a knot to attach the suture to the bone anchor, and wherein suture tension can be adjusted and possibly measured. The procedure associated with the new approach should better for the patient than existing procedures, should save time, be uncomplicated to use, and be easily taught to practitioners having skill in the art.
The present invention solves the problems outlined above by providing innovative bone anchor and connective techniques which permit a suture attachment which lies entirely beneath the cortical bone surface, and which further permit the attachment of suture to the bone anchor without the necessity for tying knots, which is particularly arduous and technically demanding in the case of arthroscopic procedures.
More particularly, in one aspect of the invention, a bone anchor device is provided for attaching connective tissue to bone, which has a longitudinal axis and comprises a toggle member and a preferably tubular body member disposed distally of the toggle member. An axial space is present between the toggle member and the body member. A connecting portion is disposed in the axial space, which joins the toggle member to the body member.
In operation, when it is desired to deploy the inventive bone anchor device, the toggle member is movable, in a pivoting or rotational fashion, between an undeployed position wherein the toggle member has a smaller profile in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis, which is no wider than the transverse dimension or width of the body member and the hole into which the bone anchor device is disposed, and a deployed position wherein the toggle member has a larger profile in the direction transverse to the axis, which is substantially larger than the width of the hole, so that the outer edges of the toggle member become embedded in the cancellous bone which lies beneath the cortical bone surface, and so that there is no reasonable way, short of widening the hole through the cortical bone, ofwithdrawing the anchor proximally out of the hole.
When the toggle member is deployed, the connecting portion deforms such that the axial space is reduced in length.
The connecting portion preferably comprises a one or more struts having proximal ends joined to the toggle member and distal ends joined to the body member. In manufacture, the body member, struts, and toggle member, which is preferably annular and elliptical in configuration, may all be fabricated from a single piece, such as a hypotube.
Preferably, the inventive toggle member is disposed at an acute angle relative to the axis in the undeployed position, and is disposed in a substantially transverse orientation relative to the axis in the deployed position.
The inventors have discovered that, due to potential cyclic loading effects during usage of the affected body part after completion of the medical procedure, it is advantageous to form at least the connecting portion, and preferably the toggle member as well of a biocompatible relatively ductile material. In a presently preferred embodiment, the material comprises an annealed metal, such as stainless steel.
In a preferred embodiment, there is disposed a mandrel proximally of the toggle member, and a casing extending through the toggle member. The mandrel, together with the body, is useful in actuating the toggle member from its undeployed position to its deployed position.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a bone anchor device for attaching soft tissue to bone, which device has a longitudinal axis and comprises a toggle member being rotatable from an undeployed position wherein the toggle member has a smaller profile in a direction transverse to the axis and a deployed position wherein the toggle member has a larger profile in the direction transverse to the axis. The toggle member has no structure for attaching suture material thereto, since the suture material is to be attached to a body member disposed distally of the toggle member.
In yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for attaching connective tissue to bone, which apparatus has a longitudinal axis and comprises an annular toggle member and a body member disposed distally of the toggle member, such that there is an axial space between the toggle member and the body member. Advantageously, the toggle member is movable between an undeployed position wherein the toggle member has a smaller profile in a direction transverse to the axis and a deployed position wherein the toggle member has a larger profile in the direction transverse to the axis. When installed in a desired procedural site, in suitable bone, suturing material extends axially through a center aperture in the annular toggle member, without being secured to or contacting the toggle member.
In still another aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for attaching connective tissue to bone, which apparatus has a longitudinal axis and comprises a toggle member and a body member disposed distally of the toggle member, such that there is an axial space between the toggle member and the body member. The toggle member is movable between an undeployed position wherein the toggle member has a smaller profile in a direction transverse to the axis and a deployed position wherein the toggle member has a larger profile in the direction transverse to the axis. A connecting portion is disposed in the axial space and joins the toggle member to the body member.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided an apparatus for attaching connective tissue to bone, which comprises an anchor body having a longitudinal axis and having an anchoring structure for fixing the anchor body within a body cavity. The anchor body has a proximal end, a distal end, and a lumen opening at the proximal end, and further includes a suture return member disposed therein such that a length of suture may be introduced into the lumen from the proximal end, looped around the suture return member, and passed out ofthe lumen through the proximal end. A suture locking plug is movable within the lumen from a first position to a second position, and a bone anchoring member is attached to the anchor body, preferably at the proximal end thereof, and is movable between an undeployed position and a deployed position. In preferred embodiments of the invention, the suture return member comprises a shaft or pin which may be either fixed or rotatable. The bone anchoring member preferably comprises a toggle member, which, in the undeployed position has a smaller profile in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis and in the deployed position has a larger profile in the direction transverse to the axis.
As noted supra, the toggle member is preferably disposed proximally of the anchor body such that there is an axial space between the toggle member and the anchor body. When the toggle member is moved from the aforementioned undeployed position to the aforementioned deployed position, the axial space is reduced in length. A connecting portion is disposed in the axial space and joins the toggle member to the anchor body. The connecting portion preferably comprises a pair of struts having proximal ends joined to the toggle member and distal ends joined to the anchor body.
In still another aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a method of using suture to secure soft tissue, preferably a tendon, with respect to a body cavity, preferably disposed in a portion of bone. The method comprises the steps of passing a length of suture material through soft tissue so that a loop of suture material is disposed in the soft tissue, resulting in two free ends, and providing an anchor body having an open proximal end and a lumen. A suture return member is disposed in the anchor body. Additional steps include passing the two free ends ofthe length of suture into the lumen of the anchor body through the open proximal end, and looping them about the suture return member such that the two free ends of the suture extend proximally from the lumen through the open proximal end. The anchor body is fixed with respect to the body cavity, and the loop of suture material is tensioned by pulling on one or both of the two free ends of the length of suture, to approximate the soft tissue with respect to the body cavity as desired. A further step is to fasten the two free ends of the length of suture with respect to the anchor body without knots.
In preferred approaches, the step of fixing the anchor body with respect to the body cavity comprises forming the body cavity, passing the anchor body into the body cavity, and radially expanding anchoring structure, preferably a deployable toggle member, on the anchor body. The anchoring structure is provided on a proximal end of the anchor body so as to engage the cortical layer of the bone and to prevent proximal removal of the anchor body from the body cavity.
In yet another aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a method of securing soft tissue to bone, comprising disposing an anchor body having a longitudinal axis and having a length of suture secured therein within a bore disposed in a portion of bone, and deploying a toggle member attached to a proximal end of the anchor body from an undeployed position wherein the toggle member has a smaller profile in a direction transverse to the axis to a deployed position wherein the toggle member has a larger profile transverse to the axis. The toggle member fixes the anchor body axially relative to the portion of bone. A connecting portion joins the toggle member to the anchor body, and is disposed in an axial space between the toggle member and the anchor body. The aforementioned deploying step includes deforming the connecting portion as the toggle member is moved from the undeployed position to the deployed position.
The invention, together with additional features and advantages thereof, may best be understood by reference to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying illustrative drawing.